disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrap-Trap
Scrap-Trap (commonly referred to as Freakshow Springtrap '''or simply '''Springtrap by fans and credited as William Afton) serves as the main antagonist of the 2009 animated Disney film, Five Nights at Freddy's: Freakshow. He is voiced by Keith David, who also voiced Dr. Facilier in The Princess and The Frog. Background Roles in the Film Five Nights at Freddy's 6 After the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Springtrap is possessed by the spirit of William Afton And Afton is attempting to reach the newly re-branded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has caused his suit to become more damaged and sinister-looking. As he uses the Scrap-Trap, He looks for his son Michael so William can kill him, Gallery Trivia * Its appearance is very similar to that of Scar from The Lion King Franchise. * Scrap-Trap is considered one of the most terrifying villains in the Disney Sequels . * Scrap-Trap's personality is very similar to that of Steele in the 1995 Non-Disney animated film, Balto. * It's the Springtrap's scariest version from the third film. * Although there are no comparisons, Scrap-Trap may have some similarities with Ruber, the main antagonist in the 1998 film, Quest For Camelot: ** Both are ruthless, hungry for power and sadists ** Both want to rule a place under his cruel mandate (Ruber wants to seize Camelot killing King Arthur, while Scraptrap (under the soul of the purple man) wants to seize the new Freddy's Pizzeria, but not before killing his own son) but both failed. ** Both explain their plans with full songs and green light. ** Both have voracious minions who accompany him (The Griffin and his army of metal men, Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy (Lefty does not count, because he never acted as a villain during the film)). ** Both tried to kill the protagonists (Kayley and Michael) ** Both get their own destiny (Ruber is destroyed by the power of Excalibur and Scrap-Trap is imprisoned in the pizzeria and burned alive until the dead, while the soul of William goes to hell for the things he did) * His song is very similar to "Be Prepared" singed by Scar in Disney's The Lion King, since both explain their plans with a green light, prepare an army of his henchmen and in the end, both villains finish their song with a evil laugh. * In the early storyboard, there was a scene in which Scraptrap interrogated a human to find the whereabouts of his former son. Then, Scraptrap orders Molten Freddy to kill him, since he no longer needed him at all and the animatronic bear attacks the human violently to death, while Scraptrap saw him with an evil smile demonstrating how cruel it is. Obviously this scene was eliminated, as it contained elements of violence, torture, cruelty and evil. * Originally, Scraptrap should have been torn apart by Molten Freddy and his own daughter, Scrap Baby at the scene of the fire, but then the idea was discarded and replaced in which Scraptrap would be locked in the burning establishment and burn to death. * Scraptrap (although he looks like in personality Ruber from Quest for Camelot, Steele from Balto and Ratigan from The Great Detective Mouse and Scar from The Lion King in physical appearance), he also strong resembleace to Zira, the main antagonist of the 1998 animated sequel, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Category:Villains Category:Primary Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:English characters Category:Murderers Category:Animated characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Sequel villains